Belati
by kimichi-kun
Summary: Tangan yang menggenggam erat belati berdarah ini. Belati yang aku dan kau pakai sehingga nyawamu dan orang yang paling aku sayangi yang mejadi korbanya . Aku-aku seorang pembunuh sekarang, aku membunuh sahabatku sendiri.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: ooc,

Genre: romance, angst

Summarri: Tangan yang menggenggam erat belati berdarah ini. Belati yang aku dan kau pakai sehingga nyawamu dan orang yang paling aku sayangi yang mejadi korbanya . Aku-aku seorang pembunuh sekarang, aku membunuh sahabatku sendiri.

.

.

.

Hai namaku Haruno Sakura, tapi panggil saja aku Sakura umurku 29. Aku akan menceritakan kisah yang membuatku pernah terjerumus ke dalam jeruji besi.

Dulu waktu aku duduk di kelas 11 SMA sekitar 12 tahun yang lalu, aku pernah melakukan hal yang menurutku benar-benar bodoh dan tidak manusiawi. Menghilangkan nyawa seseorang, dan itu adalah sahabatku sendiri .

Waktu itu aku benar-benar khilaf dan gelap mata atas kepergian orang yang paling kusayangi, Gaara. Aku mengira bahwa yang mengakibatkan Gaara meninggal adalah Sasuke sahabatku, karena yang ada ditempat kejadian, hanya ada dia dan Gaara yang telah berlumuran darah.

Kejadian itu tepatnya terjadi pada waktu kami berempat, aku, Gaara, Sasuke dan Hinata pergi berlibur ke villa milik keluarga Sabaku untuk merayakan ulangtahunku yang ke-17. Waktu itu, aku dan Hinata sedang jalan- jalan di tepi pantai, sementara Gaara dan Sasuke memperhatikan kami dari lantai dua villa, yang langsung menghadap ke pantai itu.

"_Hai….."_sapaku sambil melambaikan tangan pada Gaara dan dibalasnya dengan senyuman kecil. Aku senang walau Gaara hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil, hehehe rasanya ingin terbang saja melihatnya seperti itu. Senyum sekecil atau apapun kalau Gaara yang berikan, aku sangat senang.

Waktu itu jam 5 aku dan Hinata kembali dair jalan-jalan. Sungguh aku tak menyangka apa yang aku lihat pertama kali ketika aku membuka pintu villa_…"Gaaraaaaa,,"_ teriakku. Melihat Gaara yang berlumuran darah, di sebelahnya ada Sasuke yang memegang belati yang tainya menancap jantung Gaara. Aku menangis dan menghampirinya, saat itu juga aku mendorong Sasuke, mengambil belati itu dan langsung menancapkan tepat di jantung Sasuke.

"_Sakura-chan jangan"_ teriak Hinata. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Darah segar keluar dan muncrat mengenai muka serta tangganku. Hinata yang tadinya hanya berdiri melihat aksi gelap mataku, langsung berlari dan memeluk Sasuke yang nafasnya tinggal satu-satu.

"_Sa-saku-ra, sungguh bukan aku yang membunuh Gaara, a-aku menemukannya sudah seperti ini saat aku kembali dari membeli minuman kaleng. Sungguh Sakura"_ jelas Sasuke dan kemudian dia meninggal. Aku terpaku, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Aku-aku seorang pembunuh sekarang, aku membunuh sahabatku sendiri.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian polisi datang dan menyeretku kepenjara. Setelah sidang yang aku jalani, aku dihukum 8 tahun penjara karena telah meghilangkan nyawa seseorang. Ternyata setelah melihat cctv yang ada di villa itu, yang membunuh Gaara adalah dirinya sendiri tanpa alas an yag jelas. Mungkin hanya keluarganya yang tahu kenapa sampai Gaara tega membunuh dirinya sendiri dan meninggalkanku.

.

Sungguh aku sangat malu dengan diriku sendiri. Aku malu pada Hinata, aku takut dia membenciku. Namun, prasangakaku itu langsung aku hapus. Hapir tiap hari Hinata datang menjengukku. Mungkin mengunjungiku di penjara sudah menjadi jadwal agendanya yang harus Hinata lakukan. Sungguh aku sangat beruntung mendapatkan sahabat seperti Hinata.

Tapi sekarang setelah kebebasanku. Aku sudah melupakan semua yang terjadi dulu. Kenangan-kenangn pahit yang pernah aku alami selama 8 tahun aku dipenjara.

.

Entalah, aku harus senang atau tidak, setelah aku keluar dari jeruji besi, ada sesosok pria yang begitu baik yang mau-maunnya menikahiku. Dalam hatiku aku bertanya-tanya, apakah orang ini tidak malu, seorang wanita yang ia nikahi dulunya adalah seorang pembunuh? Seperti dia sudah tahu apa yang aku pikirkan, dia selalu berkata "Aku tidak akan malu dengan apa kata orang-orang. Yang aku tahu, aku hanya mencintai dan menginginkan Sakura-chan seorang." Aku jadi malu sendiri ketika Naruto mengatakan itu.

"_Minato-kun cepat turun nanti kau jatuh,"_ seruku pada bocah yang berusia hampir 4 tahun itu. Anak itu sama seperti kelakuan ayahnya yang hiperaktif_. "Ia Kaasan"_ jawab Minato.

"_Anak pintar, cepat mandi sana kau sudah bau,"_ suruhku pada Minato. Tiba-tiba saja ada yang memelukku dari belakang, dan aku tahu Naruto, suamiku tercinta.

"_Saku-chan ayo kita berdua mandi juga,"_ ucap Naruto polos. Akh tidak bukan polos, tapi dipenuhi seringai licik.

"_Dasar Naru-kun bakka, hentai, mandi sendiri sana,"_ kataku mengambil jarak sambil memukul lengannya, namun tanganku sudah lebih dulu ditarik Naruto agar mendekat padanya dan berakhir kala bibirnya menyentuh bibir tipisku.

"_Kaasan, Tousan apa yang kalian lakukan?"_ Tanya Minato. Aku langsung mendorong Naruto menjauh. _"Kaasan dan Tousan tidak melakukan apa-apa kok," jelasku. "Ayo ke kamar Kaasan akan pakaikan bajumu."_

Aku malangkahkan kaki mengikuti anakku tercinta. Tapi aku sempat mendengar naruto mengumpat, aku senyum sendiri mendengarnya_. "Dasar bocah itu, mengganggu acara berduaanku saja."_

Tamat

.

.

Gaje? Hehehe maaf ya. Ceritaya gitu" aja? Hehehe maaf ya. Pendek, alurnya cepat? Hehehe maaf ya inilah karyaku. Ficku yang lain? hehehe masih progress.

Untuk yang sempat baca dan review, saya mengucapkan "Arigatou gozaimashita!"

~GBU~


End file.
